


Forever Under the Stars

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [97]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As In It Takes A While To Get To The Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Kinda, Kinda not, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, duh - Freeform, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I think you're looking for tarlos prompts ;) Here it goes : simple, set after the hug in eps 10 , and what happens after tk and carlos make up.. include the sitting on the camaro hood scene at some point. Maybe after they hug in the station they have a heart to heart mainly tk telling carlos what changed since morning&why he chooses to see him again+"today i was scared to lose you carlos, it made me realise how much i want you"etc..ensue a sex scene+passionate love+tons of fluff and teary eyes.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Forever Under the Stars

“How many life decisions did you make today?” Owen questioned his son as he headed toward Carlos.

“One step at a time Dad.”

Carlos wrapped him up in a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

“You ready to go?” he asked as he took TK’s hand in his.

“Yep,” he squeezed reassuringly as Carlos led him to his car.

They kept their hands laced as the drove through town and out of the city limits.

“Where are we going?” TK asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

“You’re not taking me out in the middle of nowhere to kill me right?”

“Now why would I do that? I like you just a little bit.”

TK blushed and ducked his head, and Carlos poked his side playfully, “Don’t go all shy on me now. C’mon, we’re here.”

He stepped out of Carlos’s Camaron into an open field. The sun was just starting to set, but it was darker than usual thanks to the solar storm knocking out half of the city’s power.

“This is amazing,” TK said. “We didn’t have stuff like this in New York. Not in the city anyway.”

Carlos emerged from behind the car with a picnic basket.    
“Well lucky for you I’m giving you the real southern date experience. Unfortunately I don’t drive a truck so we’ll have to make do.”

“It’s okay. I like the Camaro way better than a truck.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s sexy.”

This time it was Carlos’ turn to blush and TK laughed as he hopped up on the hood of the car. Carlos did the same, bringing the basket of food with him. He pulled out two bottles of water, two bags of chips and two sandwiches and laid them out in front of them.

“I figured I’d play it safe on the food since you keep landing yourself in the hospital.”

“This is great Carlos,” he assured.

He took a long drink from his water bottle, turning to look at the stars that were starting to emerge.

“Ya know I never realized how much I was actually missing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stars don’t even exist in New York. There’s too much light. Then I moved to Austin and I saw stars for like the first time ever. But even then the city was too bright to see them all. It’s kind of nice.”

“Yeah it is. At my Mama’s house stars are all you can see for miles. We used to sit on the back porch at night and she’d show me the constellations.”

“Do you remember any of them?”

“A few. “

“Show me,” TK slid across the hood of the car to be closer to him.

Carlos took TK’s hand and lifted it to point , “Those three right there are Orion’s belt. Then that’s the big and little dipper. That one right over there is Scorpius I think. And that big star is Sirius.”

“That’s so cool. I wish I knew that kind of stuff.”

“I’m sure you know plenty that I don’t.”

“I can tell you the stats of just about every Yankees player since about ‘03.”

“Well there’s something.”

TK laughed and they went silent for a while as they finished their food.

As the sky got darker, colors emerged and TK looked up in awe.

“What is that?” he questioned.

“ _ Aurora Borealis.  _ The northern lights. Normally it’s too bright to see them, even outside of the city.”

“That’s amazing.”   
“Yeah it is.”

Carlos stuffed their trash back in the picnic basket and tossed it on the ground. He laid back on the hood so that he was leaning against the windshield. TK followed suit. 

The night was cool and TK stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He couldn’t help but glance at Carlos out of the corner of his eye. He looked so relaxed, head pillowed on his arm, one hand by his side, and his knee pulled up so that one foot was resting on the car.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking...We make a pretty good team.”

Carlos turned to look at him, corners of his mouth lifting in a grin, “We really do don’t we?”

TK turned his head toward him and returned his grin, “I’m afraid so.”

He reached out to tangle their fingers. Carlos looked down to their entwined hands while TK kept his eyes trained on his face. He brought their linked fingers to rest on his belly, cradling the back of Carlos’ hand with the hand he had in his hoodie pocket.

Carlos smiled at him, a real genuine smile and TK shifted closer, so that his head was just barely brushing Carlos’ shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long while, hands clasped, not speaking. Then TK broke the silence.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a second chance. I know I’m not easy but- just, thank you.”

“Hey,” Carlos propped himself up on his elbow, rolling his body so that he was on his side, facing TK. He took his hand away and cupped his cheek gently. “You’re it. You have been since the minute I saw you. I’m yours TK. I would rather have a lifetime of hardship with you than a moment of simpleness with anyone else.”

“You mean that?” TK could feel the tears welling up.

“Of course I do. But I have to ask, what changed? Not that I’m upset about it, I just want to know what caused the change of heart.”

TK took a deep breath, “For the second time in the past year, my life was crumbling around me. I felt like I had been coasting up until that point, my life was being held together with duct tape and hot glue. Then I got shot and everything shattered. I didn’t know who I was anymore. I wasn’t sure I still wanted to be a firefighter. Then I saved that woman on the bus, and it clicked that I’m right where I’m supposed to be. I’m meant to be here in Austin, with my dad and my team, and with you. You have been constant since I got here. You cared for me more after two weeks than Alex did in almost two years. I was just too heartbroken and angry to realize that what I needed was standing right in front of me. And then I told you no and you accepted it no problem and part of me wanted you to put up a fight. I was terrified of losing you and it made me realize how much I want you. I know I screwed up before but I’ll do whatever it takes to fix it.”

“TK you’re forgiven. You didn’t screw anything up. I pushed you, not knowing what you’d been through and that’s on me. And I know there are gonna be hard days, but I don’t just want you when it’s sunny and everything is okay. I want you when it’s dark and you’re hurting. I’m always gonna be there for you TK.”

He didn’t have the words to answer, so he leaned in and kissed him instead, praying that he could put everything he was feeling into the press of his lips against Carlos’.

“Thank you,” Carlos whispered. “For being you.”

“Thank you for letting me.”

They stayed on the hood of the car for a little while longer before the chill of the night became more unbearable and they both started to shiver.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

“Is it bad if I say I don’t want this to end?”   
“No. You could come to my place if you want. No expectations of course.”

“Of course. But if I want it?”

“We’ll see. You do have stitches remember, you just got them fixed.”

“We’ll just have to be careful then.”

Carlos rolled his eyes and cranked the car, turning up the heat to warm their chilled hands.

TK turned on the radio, flipping stations until he found one playing a song he liked.

“What is this song?” Carlos asked. “I feel like I’ve heard it before.”

“The Night We Met by Lord Huron. I love it.”

He turned the volume up slightly so that Carlos could hear the music. He also insisted they stay parked in Carlos’ driveway until the song ended.

“Pretty good,” Carlos nodded his head approvingly.

He killed the car and led TK to his front door, unlocking it then holding it open for TK to enter first. He kicked his shoes off by the door and went into the living room while Carlos ducked into the office to lock his gun away. 

“I know you’re on orders for no caffeine but I have hot chocolate?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay. You wanna pick a movie or something?”

“Sure.”

TK pulled up Disney+ on Carlos’ tv and scrolled until he found Captain America. He hadn’t seen it in forever and a little Chris Evans never hurt anyone.

“Are we watching this because you like superhero movies or because you like Chris Evans?” Carlos chuckled as he sat down with two mugs.

“A little bit of both. I actually went to see this movie with my dad in theatres. I had just gotten out of rehab for the first time and he thought I could use a little cheering up.”

“That’s nice. I like hearing about stuff like that. I watched Star Wars with my dad. I was around eight when episode one came out and he made me watch all the old ones before he took me to see it. From then on it was a tradition. I also thought Anakin was pretty hot.”

“Anakin was the sexiest character in that franchise. At least until he got all crispy.”

Carlos almost spit out his hot chocolate at TK’s description of Anakin.

“I still don’t understand why they made them backwards though. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“No it really doesn’t. But if they had made them in order no one would have watched the rest because The Phantom Menace is boring.”

“Yeah it is. It’s two hours of nothing.”

Carlos nodded in agreement then gestured for TK to hit play. He leaned back into Carlos, letting his arm fall across his shoulders as he clutched his mug of hot chocolate.

They were a little more than halfway through the movie when TK looked up at Carlos, kissing his chin softly to get his attention.

“Let’s go to be.”

“You tired?” Carlos grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

“No,” TK continued kissing his jaw, moving down his neck.

“Hey,” Carlos stopped him with a gentle hand. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep.”

“I’m sure. I want this. I don’t want to just fuck, I want you to make love to me.”

“I can do that,” Carlos captured his lips in a slow gentle kiss before pulling away and grabbing his hand.

He led him to his bedroom. In all the other times they’d had sex they hadn’t made it this far. It had always been quick and hard, on the couch or floor even once against a wall. But this time was different. He was going to take his time and take TK apart. He wanted to figure out what he liked, what made him squirm and what made him moan.

He closed the door behind him and pushed TK to sit on the bed.

He lifted his shirt over his head then began kissing down his chest, stopping to pay attention to his nipples, continuing until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He popped the button and lowered the zipper, sliding them down TK’s thighs. 

He settled on his knees between TK’s spread legs and palmed the bulge in his underwear. There was a distinct wet spot spreading on the fabric and he couldn’t resist licking it.

“Shit,” TK’s hands flew to his hair, tugging on it lightly.

“This okay?”

“Yes please.”

Carlos slid his underwear down and discarded it across the room with his pants. He thumbed over TK’s tip, spreading his precum to make the slide a little easier. He pulled the tip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, feeling another dribble of precum hit his tongue. He took a deep breath through his nose, taking almost all of TK in.

“Fuck,” he swore, throwing his head back. He tugged at Carlos’ hair again, “You gotta stop ‘Los. I’m too close.”

Carlos pulled off slowly, wiping the spit from his lips. TK pulled him up into a kiss, not minding the taste of himself on Carlos’ tongue. 

“You have on too many clothes. It’s not fair.”

“If you wanted me naked baby all you had to do was ask.”

“In that case, get naked please.”

“So polite,” Carlos teased, dropping another soft peck to his lips.

He stood up and made quick work of his clothes, throwing them off to the side with TK’s.

As soon as he was fully naked, TK made his move. He wrapped a hand around Carlos’ cock, stroking slowly before bringing it to his lips. He ran the tip of it across his bottom lip, flicking his tongue out to taste. 

“Shit baby,” Carlos placed a hand on the back of his head, not holding, just guiding.

TK took the hint and took him into his mouth, going all the way down in one try.

“Fuck,” the curse came through gritted teeth. “I don’t know how you do that but it’s so fucking good.”

TK would have smiled at the compliment if his mouth wasn’t full. Instead he pulled back before leaning in again, creating his own rhythm.

Carlos let him go for a few minutes before TK pulled back before looking up at Carlos suddenly having gone shy.

“What is it baby?” He ran a soft hand over TK’s cheek.

“Can I ask for something?”

“Anything.”

“Will you eat me out? It’s okay if you don’t want to, Alex never did I just-”

“Hey,” Carlos stopped him. “Of course I will baby. I wanna do whatever makes you feel good. Get on the bed and lay on your belly.”

TK did what he was told as Carlos grabbed a condom and lube from his bedside drawer. He figured he’d kill two birds with one stone and stretch TK while he ate him out.

Carlos wasn’t the biggest fan of eating people out but he didn’t dislike it. And if it made TK feel good, he was more than glad to do it.

He spread TK’s legs and pushed them up a little so that he weight was slightly elevated on his knees. He settled between his spread legs, kissing up from his ankle to his thigh and gently spreading his cheeks.

He rubbed his thumb over TK’s hole, making him whine in anticipation. He laughed but decided not to tease and leaned in, giving a soft lick with the flat of his tongue.

“Feel good baby?” He asked in response to TK’s moan.

“So good.”

“You taste so good,” Carlos gave another lick for emphasis. “Better than anyone I’ve ever tasted.”

“Shit Carlos please.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna give you what you need.”

He dove back in, licking and swirling his tongue around TK’s hole until it opened up for him enough to dip his tongue in.

He slicked up two of his fingers, pushing the first in, knowing TK could take it easily. It wasn’t long before he pushed in a second one, tonguing around the place where his knuckles met TK’s body.

He didn’t take much of a break between the second and third fingers, with the spit slicking the way and TK liking the slight burn of not being quite ready enough.

TK was squirming and desperate by the time he had three fingers in, whining and and drooling into the pillow.

“Carlos please. I’m ready please.”

“Okay baby. I gotcha don’t worry. Do you want me to wear a condom?”

He had been careful to wear them the first few times they hooked up, but he was fairly certain TK hadn’t been seeing anyone else. He certainly hadn’t.

“I’m clean. We don’t need it unless you want it. I got tested to make sure.”

With the onslaught of sensations seized, TK was a little more coherent.

“I’m clean too baby.”

Carlos tossed the condom back onto the nightstand and put some lube on his cock, rubbing it in with a few strokes of his hand.

“Flip over for me baby. I wanna see you.”

TK did as he was told, rolling over so Carlos could see his face. His pretty green eyes were red rimmed and it looked like he’d been crying.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked, stroking his cheek with his clean hand.

“Yeah,” TK’s hand came up to cup his. “Just overwhelmed. But in a good way.”

“Good,” Carlos leaned down to kiss him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes please.”

Carlos lined up, pushing in slowly, almost painfully so. It was a relief when he bottomed out. He stayed still for a minute, letting TK adjust to the stretch. Not to be cocky but he wasn’t a small guy. TK had taken it before but getting used to being full took time.

“I’m ready. Move please.”

Carlos set a slow pace, making sure TK felt every inch of him, hitting his prostate at the bottom of the stroke.

“I’m not gonna last long,” TK’s nails dug into his back.

“Me neither. Cum when you’re ready baby.”

He moved his weight to his elbows so that he was closer to TK, kissing him as he fucked in and out.

“Shit,” TK pressed his forehead to Carlos’ shoulder. “I’m gonna cum.”

“I’m right there baby, cum for me.”

The clench of TK’s hole around him as he reached his climax sent Carlos over the edge. It took everything in him to keep himself up so he didn’t crush TK underneath him.

They rode out the aftershocks together until he pulled out, moving to lay beside TK. He gravitated toward him, pressing against his side and slotting their legs together. Carlos caught his breath before gently untangling himself from TK.

“Where you goin’?” he mumbled.

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get us cleaned up.”

He wiped off his own chest and slipped his underwear back on to grab himself and TK water from the kitchen. He placed the bottles on the nightstand then wet a rag in the bathroom to wipe TK down. He also helped him slide a pair of Carlos’ clean underwear and one of his t-shirts on.

When they were both clean and less naked he crawled back into bed, propping himself up on the headboard and helping TK to sit up so that he could drink some water.

Once hydrated TK leaned against his chest, drawing random patterns on his skin with one finger.

Carlos pressed a soft kiss to his hair, one hand rubbing TK’s arm slowly.

“That was really good.”

“Better than the first times?” Carlos asked.

“Much better.”

“I have to agree.”

“Keep treating me like that and you’ll never get rid of me.”

“That’s my master plan. You’re mine forever TK Strand.”

“You’re mine Carlos Reyes.”


End file.
